


Goodbye To A World

by blue_noize



Category: South Park
Genre: Alter!Kenny, And Damien, Blue-Eyed Craig, Craig ends up with one blue eye and one green eye, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Except Kenny, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frequent Visits to Hell, Half/Half Craig, Heterochromia, I'm bad at tags..., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kenny gets really down on himself, Lotta Shit Happens Man, M/M, Most characters are reversed or changed, Normal Craig (near the end), Normal Kenny, Oops, Reverse!Craig, Smoking, Stuffs Confusing, Time Travel, Timeline Hopping, To make this simpler, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_noize/pseuds/blue_noize
Summary: The timelines are shattered, and its all Kenny's fault.  He knows it, Damien knows it.  Shit, even Satan himself knows it.  Maybe that's the reason they keep pushing him to try and fix it.  Not that they need to push him.  Kenny is already dead set on sacrificing his entire life just to put things back the way they were.It's his final try in this timeline, and he fails.  Kenny dies again, but he's not alone this time.  Somehow, Craig gets pulled into all this as well.  The only problem? He's not the Craig that Kenny knows, the one he used to love.  That Craig is gone, along with that original timeline.So what's Kenny to do? He can only hope this won't end in disaster.





	Goodbye To A World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Overactive Minds and Toxic Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344951) by [blue_noize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_noize/pseuds/blue_noize). 



> Hoo boy howdy, guys, guess what? Its another Crenny fanfic that I'll probably never finish. My brain just won't let me get past the second chapter in almost anything xD but imma try with this one. Geh.
> 
> The Summary sucks, I'm sorry. I'll probably fix it later.

The scent of brimstone hung heavy in the air, but it was a smell that he had grown accustomed to in his many trips to hell. Arms crossed, Kenny stood at the Ebony Gates of Hell, waiting for his timer to hit zero. Silently, the parka-clad teen cursed himself for dying again, as if he wasn’t cursed enough already.

“No luck?”

Kenny grunted, keeping his eyes locked on the gates.

Ambling up next to him, Damien, the Prince of Hell, sighed. He stuck his hands in his pants pockets and titled his head slightly, charcoal hair sliding over his eyes.

“How many attempts so far?” Damien asked after a few moments. He stood staring at the gates as well.

“In this timeline? Twelve.” The loathing in Kenny’s voice was almost palpable. “One more and I’ll have to change timelines again.”

“At 13? Why?”

Kenny pulled his hood up, effectively blocked his periphery so that he wouldn’t have to see Damien. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the Prince of Hell’s company. He was just in a bad enough mood that anyone’s company would be too much to handle.

He’d failed. Again.

To be honest, Kenny should have been used to it. It shouldn’t have been surprising that he hadn’t been able to fix anything once again.

But it was.

Despite the amount of effort he put forth, despite the time he spent trying to _fix_ _his mistake_ , Kenny’s attempts were no more effective than an umbrella in a tornado.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” the blond grumbled, ignoring the demon’s question. Damien hummed but said nothing, knowing that Kenny probably wasn’t done talking. Shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his parka, the cursed teen indeed continued. “I’ve tried everything, in almost every timeline I can access. But nothing changes. And with every failure, _he_ gets stronger.”

“Well,” the charcoal haired demon started, letting out a breath that shifted the scent of brimstone around. “Maybe you need to focus on fixing one thing instead of trying to fix everything.”

Kenny’s brow furrowed as he frowned and turned to look at Damien.

“The hell does that mean?”

Damien only shrugged, the movement hampered by his hands still firmly stuck in his pockets. Turning on the heel of one black boot, the Demon Prince began to make his way back into Hell proper. Sliding one hand out of a pocket and throwing it up in a halfhearted wave, Damien called back, “Start with one person you care for most. Go from there. Maybe you’ll die less.”

Flames engulfing him, Damien was soon gone, leaving Kenny to stand in confusion before the Ebony Gates.

“One person?” Kenny repeated, looking down at the obsidian walkway. There was a loud screeching sound from behind him and the Ebony Gates swung open, wind picking up and pulling Kenny backwards.

As he was dragged back through the portal to Earth, the blond found only one face coming to the forefront of his mind.

_Craig?_

 

_~_ _~_

 

_“_ What do you want, McCormick?”

The edge to that deep voice gave Kenny pause. It had been years since he’d broken things, and yet the obvious hatred in that voice still shocked him. It really shouldn’t have, but it did. Standing as he was in front of the noirette, who held a cigarette between his fore and middle fingers, Kenny was able to see the dark glint in those crystalline eyes. They hadn’t been green in a very long time, the color now replaced with icy blue. _Just another side effect of this damn curse,_ Kenny thought to himself.

“Nothin’, Tucker,” the blond finally answered, stepping around him and up the stairs to the school. “But you probably shouldn’t smoke on school grounds. Don’t wanna get arrested, do ya?”

Craig’s eyes narrowed as they followed Kenny up the stairs. The blond took even and careful steps, not too fast but not slow enough to draw suspicion. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” the taller teen grunted, taking a long drag.

“And won’t be the last?” came Kenny’s answer, his voice tight as he tried to not show how negatively this exchange was affecting him. He would never show _this_ Craig any weakness. This wasn’t the Craig he knew, wasn’t the one he cared for. Or at least that’s what Kenny told himself.

Craig shrugged and leaned back against the steps, signaling that the conversation was over. Kenny didn’t stick around to get any further disappointment. He’d already had enough of that.

But Damien’s words stuck in his mind, to fix one person before fixing the rest. As much as he wanted to, as much as he felt like he _needed_ to, Kenny couldn’t bring himself to try. His latest stint in Hell had only shown him how little he was actually able to change things, no matter how hard he tried.

“So what was the reason this time?”

Coming to a stop with one foot poised above the last step, Kenny turned his head to look down at Craig, the yellow puffball at the top of his hat bright in the morning sun, tufts of fuzz flipping about. “What?”

The noirette didn’t turn around. He didn’t speak for several beats and remained almost motionless; Kenny was sure that he imagined the entire thing.

Just as the blond was about to turn and continue into the school, Craig finally repeated, “You were gone for a week. What was the reason?” Shocked at the question, mostly because he didn’t think that Craig would have even noticed, nobody _ever_ noticed, Kenny didn’t answer. The taller teen still didn’t move. With his back to Kenny, he seemed almost like a part of the concrete steps.

Blinking sky-like eyes, the parka-clad teen turned back around and slid his hands out of his pockets before thinking better of it and replacing them. _A week?_ When they’d asked him when he wanted to be put back, Kenny didn’t realize that his answer of _whenever_ would mean they’d bring him back a week later. “W-why--” Kenny cleared his throat, trying to talk around the shocked bubble that lay there. Finally, he repeated in a more even voice, “Why do you care?”

The noirette suddenly ground out the remains of his cigarette on the step beside him and stood up, turning to walk up the stairs silently. He kept those icy eyes locked on Kenny’s own blue orbs. He stopped one step below the blond, eyes level, their heights the same for once.

They stood in silence for several moments before Craig lifted a hand and lightly slid his thumb under Kenny’s eye, where the blond was sure dark circles lay. He had to fight to not lean into the touch after the initial shudder that slid through him. Inside his pockets, his hands closed into fists, nails digging little crescent shapes into his palms.

“You look tired.”

Kenny held his breath, unable to form a coherent sentence at the words. Holding perfectly still, he kept his eyes locked on the noirette’s.

After almost half a minute, Craig withdrew his hand and stepped around Kenny and into the school without a backwards glance, leaving a small trace of cigarettes and mint.

“That’s not fair...” Kenny’s head dropped, fighting the way his insides rebelled, screaming at him to follow the taller teen. But he couldn’t. He _wouldn’t_. Because that wasn’t the Craig he knew. No matter how similar they could be, this Craig was different. He was the product of Kenny’s mistake, just one in a long line of futures he had destroyed. So Kenny wouldn’t chase him. He wouldn’t try to push his memories on _this_ Craig. He would find a different way to fix the timelines. The noirette didn’t need to be involved.

Kenny felt frozen in place. It wasn’t until students started to file up the stairs and into the school building that the blond felt ready to move. He waited until he could completely blend into the crowd before turning and following the steady stream of people through the doors.

When he finally reached his locker, the blond unzipped and slid his arms out of his trademark parka. He’d found that, recently, the puffy coat was becoming stifling, the fur around the hood choking him. _The only reason I still wear it is ‘cause its cold._ And while that was true, the blond still found that he was starting to wear it less and less, in favor of a heavy, orange hoodie.

Kenny grabbed a few textbooks from the top shelf of his locker. They were heavy. Sighing, he thumped them back onto the shelf. It wasn’t worth it to even bring them when with his next death, he’d be hopping timelines. This one would just...cease to be.

From somewhere off to Kenny’s left, there was suddenly a hard _bang_ sound. His eyes were unconsciously drawn to it as the noise echoed down the hallway.

Craig Tucker leaned against a locker, arms crossed, while a steel toed boot rested just to the left of his knee, against the painted blue of the locker door. With steely eyes narrowed in a glare, the noirette was looking down at the brunet head of none other than Clyde Donovan.

_Oh, boy, here we go again._ Kenny turned back to his locker, pretending to rearrange stuff as he pretended not to be listening, peeking at the proceedings through his periphery. This had become a fairly regular occurrence, or at least in this timeline. While it certainly had held some amusement when he’d first seen it, Kenny was starting to realize how annoying it actually was.

“What’s your _issue_ , Tucker?” Clyde seemed to growl. When Craig did no more than blink slowly, as unamused as one could imagine, the smaller brunet made a “tch!” noise. Grabbing the front of Craig’s shirt, Clyde pulled the noirette’s face towards his. “You got some real _nerve_ , Tucker.”

From Kenny’s totally-not-eavesdropping vantage point, he saw the taller teen smirk slightly before lifting one hand. Clyde was on his ass quicker than the cursed teen could blink. _Huh, that doesn’t happen often._

“Back off, Donovan,” Craig ground out, sending a sneer down at Clyde. The noirette quickly stepped over the brunet and was gone from sight after turning the corner towards the gym.

“G-get...GET BACK HERE, TUCKER!” Clyde’s yell reverberated through the hall as he stumbled to his feet. Flying after Craig, his boots pounding against the floor, Clyde’s shorter frame zipped through the hall. He turned the same corner, and Kenny rolled his eyes.

_Well, that obviously hasn’t changed,_ the blond thought as he slammed the door of his locker, purposefully forgetting his textbooks. Sure, some things about the encounter were a little different, but that’s how it usually ended, Craig leaving and Clyde chasing after him not long after.

The bell rang, and students began filtering off into their classes, on the path to continue their lives, while Kenny was...stuck. He glared at the peeling paint of his locker, suddenly very alone in the hallway. It was infuriating. No matter what, _nothing_ ever changed. He thunked his forehead, hard, against the locker. The fruitlessness of it all was making his head spin. Couldn’t he just fix _one_ thing?

“Just one…? Please?”

“Isn’t that what I told you, though?”

Turning his head slightly, Kenny blinked, strands of hair stabbing into his eyes as they landed on the black clad form of the Prince of Hell.

“What are you doing here, Damien?” Kenny questioned. He hadn’t even heard the other approach, and the sulfuric smell that seemed to follow Damien around constantly was nowhere to be found. Groaning, he straightened and turned to lean against the locker. Bringing up a hand, the blond carded his fingers through his hair, bangs softly falling back against his forehead. “You know what, don’t answer that. I don’t really care.”

Damien shrugged, resting a shoulder against another locker as he crossed his arms. “So did you pick someone?”

Blue eyes turned skyward as Kenny sighed. “Again, what does that even _mean_?”

Snorting, Damien smirked at the blond. “C’mon, McCormick, just think about it. I know you’re not _that_ stupid.”

Kenny threw up his hands. “Stop being cryptic with me, man,” he blurted, throwing an exasperated look Damien’s way. “Just spit it out.”

“Kenny, dude, just listen to what I’m saying,” the Demon Prince muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in apparent annoyance. “You need to fix _one person_ to get the ball rolling.” When Kenny did no more than blink in confusion, the charcoal haired demon sighed and grabbed the cursed teen’s shoulders, spinning him so he could shove him forward. “Start with someone you know well, change _their_ future, and the rest will follow. It shouldn’t be _that_ hard.”

Kenny looked back over his shoulder. “You obviously haven’t been paying that much attention to how many times I’ve failed, dude.” Damien rolled his eyes.

“Considering how many times I’ve had you sulking in my living room, complaining one way or another about how you’ve failed,” the charcoal haired Prince stated, “I’d say that I’ve been paying _very_ good attention.” His eyes narrowed and his brow sunk low. “You’ve been _trying_ too hard.”

“Fucking hell, Damien, of course, I’m _trying_!” Kenny glared at the other. “What else am I supposed to do!?”

Once again, Damien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Will you stop screeching like an injured banshee?”

Pressing his lips into a thin line, the blond tried to reign in his emotions. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, casting his eyes to the floor, the scuff marks on the tile. He shouldn’t be letting this entire thing be affecting him as much as it was. But this was his _last_ chance to fix things in this timeline. One more death, and it would be over. He would have to leave.

Damien lowered his hand and leveled Kenny with a look far more serious than he was used to seeing from the Demon Prince. “Find _one_ person. Focus on that one person, figure out how they are different, and _fix_ it. It doesn’t matter how; it doesn’t matter when. Just figure it out. I literally cannot help you any more than that.” Stepping forward, the charcoal haired demon rested the same hand that had been pinching his nose just moments before on Kenny’s shoulder. “And...try not to focus too hard on _him_. _He_ isn’t strong enough yet, so don’t worry too much.”

Quirking the corner of his mouth up, Damien was engulfed in flames once more and was gone.

“Yeah, good advice, man.” _As if I could_ really _stop worrying about it._

Kenny looked up at the ceiling, at the cracks that lay there from years of neglect and puffed out a deep breath. There was no use in going to class. He wasn’t going to be here for long. The blond dropped his head down again and turned on his heel, heading for the one place that could even come close to a solace.

 

~~

 

“Hey, _Kihney_.”

_Oh, great._

Trying to not let his sudden frustration show, Kenny looked over his shoulder to see Eric Cartman smiling at him, hand resting on the latch on the door to the roof as the blond himself sat on the edge, looking down at the empty parking lot.

“Hi, Eric,” the cursed teen muttered, pulling up the hood of his sweater. “You skipping, too?”

To be completely honest, Kenny _really_ didn’t like this version of Cartman. While in his own timeline, the overweight teen was obnoxious, sadistic, overall _not the best person_ , this version of Cartman was sweet, caring, far too nice for his own good. And it was _creepy._ It shot shivers up Kenny’s spine that left him in a cold sweat, because he _knew_ that this wasn’t right.

“Nah, ‘course not,” Wronggo Cartman almost sang, plopping down right next to Kenny on the edge of the roof. “One’a the teachers sent me up here to look for you.”

_Of course, they did._ “Why you?”

Cartman shrugged, his strange, maroon cardigan bunching up around his armpits, revealing the white button down that was tucked into his too tight pants. “Maybe ‘cause I’m the only one you’ll listen to?”

A snort left Kenny’s nose before he could stop it. However, instead of questioning the sound like the cursed teen thought he would, Cartman only smiled.

“Don’t worry, _Kihney_ , I was just jokin’.” When Kenny glanced over at him, the other seemed to have a sad look on his face. “I know you don’t like me much anymore. High school changed us a lot, you know.”

Kenny let out a quick breath that sounded almost like a laugh, even to his own ears. _If only you knew the half of it, Eric._ Turning turquoise eyes back to the parking lot, Kenny shoved his tongue into the gap between his teeth, something he did when he was either deep in thought or in need of a distraction. As unnatural as this version of Cartman felt whenever he talked, the blond could admit that, when he was silent, the overweight teen’s presence was almost calming.

They’d been friends since they were in diapers. They’d gone through elementary hijinks, reckless plans, idiotic schemes. The other had even _remembered_ a few of Kenny’s deaths, which only his family had been able to do before then. They’d done so much together. Or...at least, he and the normal Cartman had. Kenny once again had to remind himself that this Eric Cartman was _not_ the one he grew up with. They didn’t share the same experiences, the same memories. To this Cartman, Kenny was just some useless fuck-up that skipped classes and got into trouble, because that’s what this timelines’ Kenny was like.

That was one thing that Kenny would never be okay with, the fact that every time he jumped timelines, he would completely replace the Kenny that belonged there, and that Kenny would just cease to be. It made him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to take anyone’s place, to make anyone not exist anymore.

But...he had to remind himself... _You’re doing this to fix the things you broke. Don’t worry about these other timelines. They don’t matter. Just fix your mistakes._

“ _Kihney?”_

“What, Eric?” He should have regretted the edge in his voice, but at this point, Kenny just wanted to get out of there. He didn’t want anything more to do with this version of Cartman, with this version of the future. It made him sick to his stomach, to see all his friends act in the complete opposite way from what they were supposed to be.

“Oh, uh. I was just thinking; maybe you should head back to class? You might get detention again.”

When the blond turned dark eyes to the overweight teen, Cartman visibly cowered away. There it was again, that _fear_ that Kenny seemed to illicit because of the Kenny that actually belonged there. Sighing, the cursed teen took his eyes away from the fear in Cartman’s face and grumbled. He supposed he should have felt a little bit of guilt at making someone scared of him. He couldn’t bring himself to feel that way at all, though. “I’ll be fine. Just tell them I went home. It’s not like they actually care anyway.”

There was silence from Cartman, and after a few moments, there was a scuffling sound as the other attempted to rise to his feet. Gravel crunched under Cartman’s shoes and heavy steps, and it wasn’t long before Kenny heard the creaking of the roof door.

“I’m...I’m sorry that I couldn’t be of any use to you, _Kihney.”_

The door slammed. Kenny brought his hands up, resting his head in his palms. What was wrong with him? This Cartman had never done anything to him to illicit such a response. Kenny knew that, on a certain level. Maybe this timeline was just getting to him.

“Yeah, that has to be it...”

Kenny groaned, not believing a word of it. He couldn’t lie to himself. It just wasn’t possible this late in the game. He really didn’t have a choice.

_Choice_. Yeah, that was one thing that Kenny truly didn’t have any power over. He _had_ to do this, _had_ to fix what he had broken. There was nothing for it. And the first step…

Sighing, the blond shoved himself to his feet, dusting off his jeans and making sure his shoes were tied. “Time to try and follow Damien’s advice,” he muttered, turning towards the door and steeling himself for how god-awful this was going to be. “Let’s just hope that he’s right.

 

 

~~

 

“Stop _following_ me, Donovan!”

Craig stomped out through the doors of the school building, pulling a pack of Camel’s from his jeans pocket. Yanking his stupid hat off, he shoved it into his back pocket and attempted to slam the door behind him. However, there was a loud _bang_ , and the annoying pest that was Clyde Donovan was once again nipping at his heels.

“If you’d just face me, I wouldn’t be following you, asshole!”

Letting out a growling breath, Craig quickly turned and snatched the collar of the brunet’s shirt, dragging him up on his toes. “I tried facing you! All you did was talk shit and run!” Releasing the shirt and tossing the smaller teen backwards, Craig tapped a cigarette from the pack and placed it between his lips. A flick of a lighter later, and the noirette was releasing a large plume of smoke. “For the last time, I didn’t fucking sleep with Bebe!” he ground out as he crossed his arms. “Besides, she doesn’t even _like_ you.”

“You don’t know that!” Clyde fired back, shooting back to his feet and trying to get in Craig’s face, but he was just too short for it. Craig rolled his eyes.

Of all the things for this stupid shorty to get mad at him about, it _had_ to have something to do with the biggest whore in school. And of course, Clyde just _had_ to have a thing for her.

Sure, the noirette had made out with her a few times, but that was as far as it had gone. It hadn’t even been that enjoyable. The entire time, he’d just wished it wasn’t a girl. Growling at his own thoughts, Craig shoved that particular train to the back of his mind.

“Clyde, I’m pretty fucking sure that she doesn’t like you. She avoids you like the plague. Now will you _please_ beat it. I don’t like you, either, and I definitely don’t want your annoying presence to corrupt my smoke break.”

The smaller teen glared up at Craig, but the noirette kept his face stripped of all emotion. Taking another long drag of his cigarette, the crystal eyed male blinked slowly, raising an eyebrow just slightly.

“Fine! But this isn’t _over_ , Tucker.” A sneer was plastered on his face, but, in Craig’s opinion, it looked like he was trying too hard.

Turning his back on Clyde, Craig took the stairs down into the parking lot two at a time before turning off into a small doorway. Despite how much it annoyed him, that jackass McCormick was right; he didn’t want to get arrested. It was too much of a hassle, and it would just earn him another harsh beating from his asshole of a father. That was more than he wanted to deal with.

Craig released a puff of smoke from the corner of his mouth in a sigh. He let that one name penetrate his thoughts for two seconds, and now that annoying face of his wouldn’t leave Craig’s mind. What _was_ it about Kenny fucking McCormick that made his mind all confused? Like there was something there that he was missing, some weird connection that, if he focused hard enough, seemed to just get further and further away.

It was annoying, to say the least.

Craig honestly wanted nothing to do with that annoying mop of sandy blond hair, or that obnoxious gap-toothed grin, or the way his infuriatingly sky-like eyes seemed so focused on whatever task he was set upon.

The noirette let out another growling breath. Tapping the growing row of ash off onto the pavement, Craig tried to cast his eyes around, intent on finding something to focus on that would get that face out of his head.

Unfortunately, fate seemed to want to fuck with him, because the first thing his eyes settled on was none other than the asshole himself. Craig would know that annoyingly bright, orange sweater anywhere.

Kenny McCormick was quickly making his way through the teacher’s parking lot, ducking down as if attempting to not be seen, but with that hoodie? There was no way that anyone would be able to miss it.

_The hell are you doing_?

He looked pretty goddamn ridiculous, trying to be stealthy.

Suddenly, Craig felt a shiver rake down his spine, a feeling he was rather familiar with when it had to do with Kenny, although he wasn’t entirely sure _how_ he was familiar with it. He’d never felt it before...at least he didn’t think that he had. Dropping the cigarette, the noirette frantically looked around. Something bad was about to happen. How he knew that, Craig would never be sure. But he _knew_.

There was a honk, then a loud screeching sound, and Craig felt like time was moving in slow motion. His crystalline eyes landed on Kenny once again before flicking to his right, where a large truck was barreling through the lot, as if it’s brakes weren’t functioning. From the frantically afraid look on the driver’s face, that was exactly what was happening.

But as Craig watched the blond, he realized that he wasn’t moving; that he didn’t even seem to notice the truck at all. Or if he did, it didn’t appear like he cared.

“The fuck are you doing!” Craig yelled, feet moving before he could even think as he ran full speed towards Kenny. The blond whipped his head towards Craig, a shocked looked crossing his freckled features.

“Craig?”

The noirette didn’t stop to answer, instead he turned to gauge where the truck was, and it wasn’t until that moment that he realized what he was doing. There was no way he was going to reach Kenny before the truck did. There was no _way_ that he would be able to stop the truck at all.

Craig also realized, in that split second before his body collided with Kenny’s, that he wouldn’t be able to get out of the path of the truck either. _Well...I really didn’t think this through, did I?_ And just as the thought finished sliding through his brain, Craig hit Kenny. The truck hit them both.

 

~~

 

Icey eyes popped open, and Craig found himself staring into a black abyss of nothingness. He wasn’t sure if he was looking up or down, and when he tried to move, there was a weight holding him down. Turning his head, the noirette tried to take in his surroundings, but all he was was blackness. There was nothing to his right, and when he turned to his left, he thought he saw a faint light, but it blinked out before he could focus on it.

“Jesus, that hurt.”

Craig’s brow knit together. He knew that voice. _Kenny?_ The tall teen looked down, and all he saw were freckles and light blue flecked with indigo. Opening his mouth to speak in return, he was suddenly cut off.

“What the fuck are you doing in Hell, Tucker?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic name is based on the song Goodbye To A World by Porter Robinson  
> Story is based off of another fic of mine that I can't bring myself to finish.


End file.
